The Church and it's Bishop
by Imizuki-chan
Summary: Una Finds herself in a troubling situation, in which she can't choose whether to be with the person she cares most for, or for the person who raised her, who falls ill. OCxLabrador


Chapter 01

I remember when me and my Mother would go to the Barsburg Church every day, in the early morning. We would always wait in the front of the gates. When the morning bell tolled, we were welcomed in with open arms.  
Growing up, I would always hear this story, about how 7 gods were sent down from heaven to protect the Church and people within it. I of course, being the mature child I was never believed in such a story, I always believed  
such a story to be a fairytale. Until I met him.

It all started on a sunny day, on first day of Spring. I was enjoying the relaxing weather. I was around the age of 19 by now, sadly, my Mother had become ill and could no longer walk to Church, nonetheless to anything else  
by herself. I suppose this happens when you go into old age. So every day after Church, and after I came home to cook dinner for the two of us. She would always ask for me to describe the morning prayer, how it went, what  
the Priest told us about, and so on. I of course would be happy to tell her. My Mother was always a religious woman. She even once told me about how she would always feel sorry for not being able to attend the morning  
Prayer. I would always assure her that I was sure that God forgave her for that, since it wasn't her fault she couldn't do much of anything anymore. I was waiting in the front of the Church with the other citizens of the 7th district. Like  
always, the gates opened almost happily, and almost like lighting, the citizens made their way into the Church. I stayed in the back of the crowd, and followed along almost like I was just a mindless puppet following it's strings. We all  
walked into the Prayer hall, everyone taking a seat in the pews. I like always sat in the far back, I always did feel like a outcast, but I never really wanted to burden anyone. I didn't want them to become sucked into my problems.

I would pay very close attention, however this particular day, I wasn't really interested in what the Priest was saying, I would take notes like kids would do in school, so that my Mother could read it and feel like she was there the whole  
time. However, this time something else caught my eye. Bishop Labrador, he stood up next to a few other Bishops, he was the thing that caught my attention most. I blushed slightly, trying not to look his direction. I began to try and  
focus on the Prayer, I put my hands together, and bowed my head in respect as the morning Prayer began. It was after the Prayer and after the meeting, that I decided to take a look at what I wrote. I had barely done any writing, and I  
felt so guilty, because I had promised my Mother that I would write down every little detail so that she would never have to feel as though she betrayed God. I sighed, sitting my notebook and pen aside, and sat putting my head into my  
hands. I felt so horrible. I looked up when I heard someone walking over to me. It was Bishop Labrador, smiling as usual, he had a small bag in his hand. It was my Mothers medicine. Ever since he had walked up to me, to ask if I were  
okay when I came to the Church upset, he's been helping me take care of my Mother, since I told him about how she had a terrible illness. I smiled, thankful as I took the small bag from his hand.

"Thank you, Bishop." I said, picking up my Notebook and sitting it in my lap, allowing him some room to sit down if he wanted, and as assumed, he sat next to me. "How has your Mother been?" He asked, in the calm voice he always  
seemed to have. I sighed, and looked down sadly. "The Medicine is helping Bishop... but, even though she's taking Medicine her condition is just getting worse." I said, holding in some tears of sadness. "It pains me to see her suffer." I  
said. Labrador gave me a assuring smile. "I'm sure she'll get better soon. She just needs plenty of rest. I find it sweet how your doing all of this for your Mother." he said, I smiled. He looked at me with his gentle smile, putting a hand on  
my shoulder lightly. "After all, not many people would do such nice things, or I should say, not many people will find time to do so." he said, smiling. I giggled lightly, watching as he stood up. "Well, I'll see you again. I must attend to the  
Garden." he smiled, walking away. I smiled, thanking him again as he left. I later, returned home, opening the door and walking inside. I had left my Mother in her chair, and just where I allowed her to sit earlier that day she remained.  
"Una, how was today for you?" she asked weakly, I expected as much from her, since she can't even eat on her own. I held in a small whine. "O-oh it was fine. Bishop Labrador, gave me some more of your Medicine." I said nervously,  
pouring the powder like erb into some of her tea. She gave me a light smile. "I appreciate what you are doing for me, really I do." she said, taking the cup from my hand. I began to make Dinner for her, with what little food we  
had left. After finishing, I sat her bowl on the table. I didn't eat that night. I was too ashamed about what happened. As she weakly ate her Dinner, she looked up to me. "Una, you aren't eating? Is something bothering you darling?" She  
asked. I nervously handed her my notebook, with it flipped open to the page that I barely wrote on.

"I'm so sorry Mother. I know I shouldn't be making such a big deal. I just know your religion is important to you." I said, nervous about what she'd say. Instead of a scolding, she smiled and began to laugh. "Una, your just like your  
Father, making such a big deal over small things. It's true, my Religion is important not only to me but to you to, I know that deep down in your heart you didn't mean it. I also know, something too much for you to handle must be going on.  
After all With me and my sickness, you must be worried sick. Or perhaps, is something else going on?" She asked, concerned.

I blushed lightly, smiling. "N-no nothing else is wrong, it's true, I am worried about you. That's all r-really." I stuttered, she gave me a unsure look, finishing her Dinner. "Well alright, it's time for bed now. Please help me upstairs?" She asked,  
I smiled. "Of course." And with that, I helped her upstairs, letting her doze off in her bed. I later, went to my bed, on the other side of the room. I didn't sleep to well that night, I couldn't get him out of my head. His light Lavender hair, his  
beautiful eyes. His kind heart. I fell asleep thinking of him, smiling.

The next morning, I went to the Church and did morning Prayer. As usual Labrador met me after, giving me Mothers Medicine. However, that day, I stopped him from leaving. I smiled nervously, " B-Bishop. Do you need any help in your  
Garden? Like anything I could help with?" I asked nervously, he gave me a look of surprise, but smiled. "As a matter of fact, I just might." He said, I smiled. "O-okay, just give me the word and I'll help." I said almost excitedly. He gave me a  
gentle smile. I was worried about my Mother of course, but I was sure she wouldn't mind waiting a little while for me to come home.


End file.
